


Adventure Awaits

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fun, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Stalking, s06e03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: For the past few days, you’ve gathered that you have acquired a sort of stalker. Weird, yes, but the weirdest part of it is that you’re convinced the stalker is Harrison Wells. Or a Wells...





	Adventure Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E03

“I think he’s been following me,” you whisper to Iris and Cisco. “I can’t say for sure it’s him - one of him - but I have this weird feeling that it is.”

For the past few days, you’ve gathered that you have acquired a sort of stalker. Weird, yes, but the weirdest part of it is that you’re convinced the stalker is Harrison Wells.

Or _a_ Wells.

You caught a glimpse of a face before a body soared away from you one late afternoon on your way home from S.T.A.R. Labs. It looked exceptionally Wells-ish.

“We’ll be right beside you, don’t worry,” Iris reassures you, her arm on your shoulder.

“Yeah,” Cisco adds, “because he may want to find you, but we’re after him too.”

The three of you walk down an alleyway, with a device designed to locate him. Walking ahead of them a little bit, you act as what you like to call “human bait.”

You hear the sound of a zipline from beyond your periphery, and before you can spot him - the Wells - he swoops in and picks you up, hurtling in a forward swing. Iris and Cisco shout your name while you let out a scream, but this Wells keeps you steady until he drops down to the ground at the far end of the alley with you held tightly against him.

One hand clutches his shoulder while the other presses against his chest. You had practically clung to him from the fear of falling to the pavement, but there’s no reason to anymore now that your feet are now safe on the pavement. His body feels almost shockingly firm and you don’t know what to do with yourself. It’s kind of a shame you have to let go.

You clear your throat and glare at him the best you can.

“Listen, Indy, I don’t know what you think is going on here, but I didn’t need saving just then,” you make it clear, “I _don’t_ need saving. Ever.”

“I know you don’t,” he says as if he already knows you. “But I don’t trust those two you’re with. They’re following me.”

“But _you’re_ following _me_!” you point out. “Or have I imagined it all along?”

“Okay, no, you haven’t-”

“Then what is it, creep? How do you know me?”

This Wells’ sharp blue eyes narrow at you, and a Cheshire cat smile curls on his lips.

“You’re the key to finding what I’m after,” he says, ignoring your second question. You can feel your heart in your throat at the way he stares at you.

Iris and Cisco are catching up to you, shouting, “Hey, stop right there!”

“But they can’t know anything about it,” Wells continues hurriedly, “Come with me-”

“-‘If you want to live?’” you joke, then challenge, “Why should I?”

Wells looks you up and down.

“Because you look like you want to,” he answers with a vaguely suggestive undertone. “You crave adventure.”

_He’s not wrong._

You glance to your friends racing towards you in the alley, and then to Wells. He doesn’t _seem_ like a threat…

_A side mission could be fun?_

You narrow your eyes back at the adventurer.

“Hand over the grappling hook, Indy.”


End file.
